


Internet Safety

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for theamazingadventuresofspider-guy on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Internet Safety

**Author's Note:**

> written for theamazingadventuresofspider-guy on tumblr.

Things went surprisingly well. Tony was more than pleased that Steve seemed to be picking all of the computer basics up with a fair amount of ease. It had gone much better than Tony had expected, but he admitted to expecting it to be a lot like explaining quantum mechanics to a kindergarten class so really, any progress at all was a surprise.

 

It was going so well, in fact that Tony felt it was time to take the training wheels off and see if Steve could handle it. He patted Steve’s shoulder and smiled. “Call if you need anything.”

 

Steve returned his smile and nodded.

 

Tony wandered into the mansion’s kitchen, finding Clint curling around a mug of something warm. “Coffee’s on.” He muttered.

 

“Fresh?”

 

“Relatively.”

 

“Wonderful.” Tony picked up a mug and sat down beside the archer.

 

Clint smirked at him. “How are the lessons going?”

 

“Better than exp—“

 

“Oh my God! TONY!”

 

Clint watched the other man for a moment. “Took safe search off Google, huh?”

 

“Yeah, maybe he wasn’t ready for that.”


End file.
